the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode Guide
'Synopsis' The second season of The Emerald Chronicles began on December 17th, 2015. As of August 18th, 2016...21 episodes have aired, completing the season. Season 2 takes place 6 weeks after The Anti-Hero Revolution. As everyone returns for the 2nd semester, things seemingly return to normal. That soon changes when Andy begins to notice Federico acting different. This leads to a shocking betrayal & rescue mission deep within The Fire Phoenix Nation. Not only will Andy have to save a whole nation from the clutches of The Montez Phoenix Clan, but he may also have to face the person he once called best friend. 'The Montez Phoenix Clan Arc (Major Arc)' 'Volume 5: Mi Familia (My Family)' 29. The New Federico Montez (12/17/15) 30. Operation Amigo (12/21/15) 31. Enter The Montez Phoenix Clan (1/11/16) 32. Wrath of The Montez Phoenix Clan (1/18/16) 33. Decker Alone (1/25/16) 34. The Missing Six Weeks (2/1/16) 35. True Loneliness: The Tragic Life of Darrach Toshiro (2/8/16) 'Volume 6: Mis Amigos De Por Vida (My Friends For Life)' 36. Night of The Hurricane (6/6/16) 37. The Legendary Thunder Swordsman Strikes! (6/13/16) 38. Hope, Chessly & The Crazy Uncle's Wrath (6/20/16) 39. Tachio's Winning Poem (6/27/16) 40. An Emerald Star Vs. A Crimson Phoenix (7/4/16) 41. Accepting What You've Lost, Realizing What You've Got (7/4/16) 42. The 9 Year Long Promise (7/11/16) 'Volume 7: Mi Resolucion Definitiva (My Final Resolve)' 43. The Will of The Thunder Swordsman (8/22/16) 44. A Montez Family Affair (8/23/16) 45. Wrath of Samurai Tsunami (8/24/16) 46. Sacred Unions & Sacrifices (8/25/16) 47. Andy & Federico (8/26/16) 48. Entering The Healing Process (8/27/16) 49. Mi Resolucion Definitiva (My Final Resolve) (8/27/16) 'Major Battles & Events' *'Andy & Co return to Santa Verde Academy for their 2nd semester. (Ep.29)' *'During the assembly Darrach Toshiro is announced to be the new Basic Combat Instructor. (Ep.29)' *'Darrach's father, Deedric Toshiro, is mentioned in a conversation between him & Federico. (Ep.29)' *'On two occassions Darrach senses an ominous presence in Federico. This leads to him facing Federico in a fight. (Ep.29)' *'Federico successfully defeats Darrach & kidnaps him. (Ep.29)' *'Andy & Hope become a couple following an intimate moment together. (Ep.29)' *'Andy & Co learn about Darrach's kidnapping + Federico's surprise betrayal. (Ep.30)' *'Decker exhibits anger for the first time. (Ep.30)' *'Andy's Master, Master Emerald is introduced. (Ep.30)' *'The Montez Phoneix Clan (Cesar & Genesis) officially debut as the main antagonists. (Ep.30)' *'Andy & Co set off on a mission to save Darrach & Federico. They call it "Operation Amigo." (Ep.30)' *'Andy & Co arrive to The Fire Phoenix Nation. (Ep.31)' *'Upon meeting some villagers, the gang learns about Federico's family being The Montez Phoenix Clan. (Ep.31)' *'Tachio opens up about his father being involved in a task force to stop The Montez Phoenix Clan 9 years ago. (Ep.31)' *'The "Crimson Phoenix of Darkness" curse is revealed. (Ep.31)' *'Fire Phoenix, The Hero God & his son, Montez Phoenix are brought up in conversation for the first time. (Ep.31)' *'Andy & Co meet The Montez Phoenix Clan for the first time. Following that the gang is split up & sent away by the clan while Andy & Federico face off. (Ep.31)' *'Julio, Serena, Rodrigo & Rodriguez are officially introduced. (Ep.32)' *'Tachio's disinterest in poetry is shown during his fight with Rodrigo & Rodriguez. (Ep.32)' *'Chessly's claustrophobia is shown during her fight alongside Hope against Julio. (Ep.32)' *'Decker goes off on his own after a intense argument amongst the gang. (Ep.32)' *'The gang lose their respective fights against The Montez Phoenix Clan. (Ep.32)' *'Decker ventures through the desert alone while dealing with letting Federico go. (Ep.33)' *'Decker's 6 weeks off is shown via flashback. (Ep.33)' *'Decker's weather abilities are shown (Ep.33)' *'It's revealed that Decker had to stay positive for the past 7 years due to his emotions being connected to his weather abilities. (Ep.33)' *'Decker meets up with Montez Phoenix, the ancestor of The Montez Phoenix Clan & the youngest son of Fire Phoenix. (Ep.33)' *'Montez tells Decker the story of his banishment from the heavens while also revealng the beginnings of his evil descendants & the fire emblem's tie-in to the conflict. (Ep.33)' *'Decker re-established his belief in Federico & must now reconnect with the others to save him while taking down the clan. (Ep.33)' *'Tachio's 6 week break is shown via flashback. (Ep.34)' *'Within Tachio's flashback, we're introduced to his mom Jade Ryo. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio reveals the reason behind his gymnophobia. It's discovered that Jay pulled a prank on him 4 years ago & has since been afraid to show a lot of skin, thus why he wears suits at all times. (Ep.34)' *'Jay's mom Sunny Ino is introduced. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio learns of Jay's gymnophobia & works with him to conquer their fear for good. (Ep.34)' *'Jay & Tachio end their rivalry thus becoming best friends once again. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio & Jay train together all throughout their 6 week break together. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio & Jay's romantic history is revealed through their brief intimate moment on the beach. (Ep.34)' *'It's revealed that Jay still has a crush on Tachio. (Ep.34)' *'Andy's 6 week break is shown via flashback. (Ep.34)' *'Andy's mom Shontelle Green & his little brother Devon Green are both introduced. (Ep.34)' *'Andy reveals info about Andre to his mom & let's her know that he'll come home in the near future. (Ep.34)' *'Andy receives a note from Master Emerald & is told to meet up with him at Emerald Star Temple. (Ep.34)' *'Andy heads to Emerald Star Temple & begins training with Master Emerald all throughout the 6 week break. (Ep.34)' *'Andy learns how to fly & enter the realm of Emerald Star Warriors. Upon entering the latter, he discovers that Master Emerald is his grandfather. (Ep.34)' *'Andy goes on a minor journey into the woods in order to face his inner conflicts & unlock his Emerald Gem Swords. The inner conflicts are revealed to be Andy's insecurity regarding his naturally long hair & loving two girls at once. Andy clears both conflicts by letting his hair grow out while choosing Hope over Chessly for the time being. (Ep.34)' *'Andy & Master Emerald are shown to have a strong bond as Grandfather & Son. (Ep.34)' *'Decker returns, in present day, and reveals the info given to him by Montez Phoenix. Following that, Andy comes up with a plan & reignites Operation Amigo. (Ep.34)' *'Federico visits Darrach in his prison cell via Montez Phoenix Volcano. (Ep.35)' *'Darrach reveals his backstory regarding the reckless mistake that led to his father's death on the battlefield 9 years ago. (Ep.35)' *'Federico is shown to be torn between which side he's on following his conversation with Darrach. (Ep.35)' *'Deedric is shown via flashback & before passing on, he gives his son the fire emblem which makes Darrach the new keeper. (Ep.35)' *'Darrach talks about his burden towards holding onto the fire emblem for 9 long years. (Ep.35)' *'Andy & Co return to Montez Phoenix Volcano as their comeback plan begins. (Ep.35)' *'Andy & Federico reunite for their rematch, but this time the former deems the latter an enemy. (Ep.35)' *'Decker & Serena face off in a rematch. (Ep.36)' *'A game known as "Five Alarm Firestorm" is engaged. (Ep.36)' *'Serena reveals Federico's conflicted mind & threatens to keep him away from Decker. (Ep.36)' *'Decker's pent-up rage is triggered & unleashes his dark persona known as "The Hurricane." (Ep.36)' *'Decker successfully defeats Serena. (Ep.36)' *'Decker runs off upon hearing Federico & Andy in a distance. (Ep.36)' *'Darrach breaks out of his cell & heads up to face Cesar. (Ep.36)' *'Genesis volunteers to go after Darrach & take him down. (Ep.36)' *'The fight between Genesis & Darrach takes off. (Ep.37)' *'A flashback of events following Deedric's events are shown. Darrach struggles with accepting his father's role as the legendary thunder swordsman. (Ep.37)' *'Senator's Crasher Highlander, Aki Ryo & Estella Antiguos are shown once again via Darrach's flashback. (Ep.37)' *'Genesis opens up about her eldest son, Alfonzo Montez, who killed himself 13 years ago. (Ep.37)' *'Genesis stops Darrach from killing himself since it reminds her of Alfonzo. (Ep.37)' *'Darrach successfully defeats Genesis after egging her on intentionally. (Ep.37)' *'Genesis asks Darrach to take down Cesar & bring him back to reality, which he accepts. (Ep.37)' *'Hope & Chessly are moments away from engaging in a rematch with Julio. (Ep.37)' *'Julio uses "Fear Factor Flames" on Chessly and deals with her fear of claustrophobia. (Ep.38)' *'Hope deals with a visual of her father (Jurgen Richardson) and how she ran away from home. (Ep.38)' *'A flashback of Hope & Andy from Episode 8 is shown. (Ep.38)' *'With help from Hope, Chessly overcame her fear by using her anchor (Andy) to find the confidence needed to break free. (Ep.38)' *'Chessly takes action & ends up defeating Julio on her own. (Ep.38)' *'Hope & Chessly reconcile, becoming friends as a result. (Ep.38)' *'Tachio arrives to a room full of poems & is moments away from his rematch with Rodrigo & Rodriguez. (Ep.38)' *'Tachio's battle against the twins begins. (Ep.39)' *'The twins initiate a game of poetry that requires Tachio to finish poems they recite or be hit by fire 4 times. (Ep.39)' *'A flashback during the 6 week is shown. Tachio & Jay are hanging out with Kenton. (Ep.39)' *'During the flashback, Kenton opens up about his ancestor Shurston Ocean & his borther Poseidon. (Ep.39)' *'With help from the flashback, Tachio avoids his final strike. (Ep.39)' *'Before reciting his winning poem, Tachio sets himself free & begins a counter assault. (Ep.39)' *'While attacking the twins in a thick mist Tachio recites his winning poem. (Ep.39)' *'Tachio successfully wins the fight against the twins. (Ep.39)' *'Tachio reunites with Hope & Chessly, as the trio continue heading to the top as planned. (Ep.39)' *'Andy & Federico prepare to brawl with each other once more. (Ep.39)' *'Andy & Federico commence with their brutal fight. (Ep.40)' *'Andy notices Federico's hesitation & confusion over who's side he's on. (Ep.40)' *'Federico tries to prove himself to be evil by attempting to kill Andy. (Ep.40)' *'Andy's new form "The Shining Emerald Gem Warrior" is triggered. (Ep.40)' *'Federico seemingly wins the battle following Andy's new from draining him of power. (Ep.41)' *'Through a flashback, Andy finally learns about Federico's reasons for feeling alone. (Ep.41)' *'Andy & Federico reconcile after the former let's the latter that he's not alone nor will he ever be. (Ep.41)' *'Federico & Decker reunite, reconcile & share their first kiss. (Ep.41)' *'Andy, Decker, Federico head to the top of Montez Phoenix Volcano in order to stop Cesar. (Ep.41)' *'Darrach finally makes it to the top & gete reacquainted with Cesar. (Ep.41)' *'Darrach challenges Cesar in a fight to the death. (Ep.41)' *'Darrach & Cesar's battle takes off with the former immediatley losing. (Ep.42)' *'Through flashbacks, the final pieces to the moments/events leading up to Deedric's death. (Ep.42)' *'Darrach continues to struggle in the battle but manages to keep up with Cesar. (Ep.42)' *'Cesar regains the upper hand & fatally injures Darrach, who ends up outcold as a result. (Ep.42)' *'While outcold, Darrach meets up with his father in a vision & is told about unlocking his full power "The Will of The Thunder Swordsman." (Ep.42)' *'Darrach finally puts his guilt behind him, accepts his father's death & gets back up to fight Cesar. (Ep.42)' *'Darrach's fight against Cesar rages on, but now they're on par with each other. (Ep.43)' *'The fight reaches a close with Darrach being victorious. (Ep.43)' *'Andy, Federico, & Decker finally arrive to the top of Montez Phoenix Volcano. (Ep.43)' *'Before Darrach can kill Cesar, Federico steps in & convinces him not to do it. (Ep.43)' *'Cesar quickly heals up, takes out Federico & finally claims the fire emblem via stabbing Darrach. (Ep.43)' *'Cesar sacrifices the fire emblem & attains The Crimson Phoenix form. (Ep.43)' *'Federico challenges Cesar to a one-on-one while both of them are in Crimson Phoenix form. (Ep.43)' *'Federico & Cesar's brawl takes off. (Ep.44)' *'Federico unlocks his telepathic abilities while in battle. (Ep.44)' *'Cesar sends Federico into a separate mental game known as "Flaming Telepath." (Ep.44)' *'Within "Flaming Telepath" Federico is mentally bombarded by his family & friends. (Ep.44)' *'Before Federico is seemingly convinced to join the clan again, but fakes it & frees himself from the realm. (Ep.44)' *'Cesar reveals that Federico was originally going to get killed by him. He also drops a bombshell that Alfonzo was killed by him. (Ep.44)' *'Genesis appears upon hearing the truth about Alfonzo & is moments away from going after Cesar. (Ep.44)' *'Cesar kills Genesis in cold blood, much to everyone's shock especially Federico. (Ep.44)' *'Federico's rage is triggered along with his new "Flaming Torch" mode. (Ep.44)' *'Federico challenges Cesar once more & promises to defeat him due to killing his mother. (Ep.44)' *'Tachio, Hope & Chessly are stopped by Julio & The Twins (now in Crimson Phoenix form.) Ep.45' *'While Hope & Chessly face the twins, Tachio goes after Julio. (Ep.45)' *'Julio uses "Fear Factor Flames" on Tachio & forces him to face his fear. Tachio's fear is Chessly & Andy falling for each other. (Ep.45)' *'Before Chessly is taken out by the twins, she urges Tachio to look to his anchor for clarity. (Ep.45)' *'Tachio hears Chessly within the realm & looks to his, which is revealed to be Jay. As a result Tachio finally breaks free. (Ep.45)' *'Tachio uses a powerful water move that takes out Julio & The Twins. (Ep.45)' *'Tachio, Chessly, & Hope continue upwards to the top of volcano after learning that it'll explode in 10 minutes. (Ep.45)' *'Federico & Cesar's fight comes to a close with the latter defeating the former. (Ep.46)' *'Before Cesar kills Federico, Andy & Decker step in to help him. (Ep.46)' *'Andy, Federico, & Decker join hands to unlock a new form known as "The Sacred Union Bond." (Ep.46)' *'Andy, Federico & Decker use their combo attack to defeat Cesar. (Ep.46)' *'Tachio, Chessly & Hope finally arrive to the top with news regarding the volcano falling apart & exploding. (Ep.46)' *'Federico decides to make a bold sacrifice in order to save The Fire Phoenix Nation. (Ep.46)' *'Upon making it into the volcano, Federico underestimates the power of the volcano & calls to Andy via telepathy. (Ep.46)' *'Andy hears Federico's call for help & heads back to the top in order to save him. (Ep.46)' *'Andy makes it to Federico & tries to save him but ends up getting caught in the volcano's explosion at the last minute. (Ep.46)' *'Several flashbacks of Federico & Andy are shown. (Ep.47)' *'Federico awakens in white realm where he meets Montez Phoenix. (Ep.47)' *'Montez explains that his descendants have now been stripped of their fire wielding thanks Federico's bold sacrifice. (Ep.47)' *'Montez then reveals that Federico gets to keep his powers so long as he uses for them for good & serves under the former as his pupil. Federico agrees to this. (Ep.47)' *'Federico awakens alongside Andy while holding his hand, realizing that he was saved by him. (Ep.47)' *'The whole gang reunites alongside after finding Andy & Federico, signaling the beginning of closure to their journey in the nation. (Ep.47)' *'Darrach & Federico have a heart to heart, burying the hatchet between one another. (Ep.48)' *'Federico & Andy visit Genesis's grave so the former can say his final words. (Ep.48)' *'Federico & Decker have a moment together, as they profess their love for each other. (Ep.48)' *'Neon & Crasher have a meeting regarding Andy's meddling with their plans, hoping that "Destiny X" will take care of him soon enough. (Ep.49)' *'Andy & Co finally leave the nation after 2 days of recovery. (Ep.49)' *'Andy & Federico make a deal to form a super hero team together upon graduating as their final resolve. (Ep.49)' 'Characters Introduced' 1. Master Emerald 2. Cesar Montez (Officially) 3. Genesis Montez (Officially) 4. Julio Montez (Officially) - Voiced By Maniacal Laughter 5. Serena Montez (Officially) 6. Rodrigo Montez (Officially) 7. Rodriguez Montez (Officially) 8. Montez Phoenix 9. Jade Ryo - Voiced By SusanLucarioFan16 10. Sunny Ino - Voiced By SusanLucarioFan16 11. Shontelle Green 12. Devon Green - Voiced By Locogamer64 13. Deedric Toshiro - Voiced By DatDurant 14. Senator Crasher Highlander - Voiced by Kiriyawave/The Mounty 15. Senator Estella Antiguos 16. Senator Aki Ryo 17. Jurgen Richardson - Voiced by Bayocakes98 'Trivia' *'Decker Highlander becomes a main character following the official debut of this season.' *'Tellyzx has stated that this season's arc is one of his favorites to work on.' *'Originally Hope was supposed to become a main character but that was eventually scrapped due to the constantly changing direction of the show as the writing behind the scenes continues. Despite that, Hope will still be heavily involved in the season.' *'Darrach Toshiro is also confirmed to have a heavy involvement with this season's major arc. Tellyzx revealed that Darrach's past will be shown while discussing his Dad's connection with Federico's family.' *'Since the announcement of this season, the main & recurring cast have gone through 2 redesigns, with the 2nd one being the official designs. Tellyzx credits his friend, Kiriyawave/The Mounty for helping him further the improvements shown on the new character designs.' *'Unlike Season 1, this season will contain 1 arc only. Tellyzx made it clear that future seasons will only have 1 major arc but that is also subject to change due to the constant change in direction.' *'The Fire Phoenix Nation is the main location for the duration of this season.' *'This arc, despite being Tellyzx's favorite, has gone through 3 rewrites with it's ending alone. With the help of his good friend, LightNDarkRPG, Tellyzx managed to find a proper conclusion for the arc.' *'Tellyzx revealed that the volume titles for this season will be in spanish but still revolve around the narratives within their set of episodes respectively.' *'The season started earlier than anticipated due to Tellyzx's new direction of airing the show on a new schedule.' *'Voice actors have been added for recurring/minor characters throughout this season. Tellyzx hopes to have more guest voice actors on the show in the future.' *'This season will be the first to air double episodes due to their respective lengths being short.' Category:Seasons